Jessica Drew (Earth-1610)/Expanded History
__TOC__ Expanded History Clone Saga After his villainous actions, Otto Octavius was given a chance to redeem his past crimes by using his scientific genius to work for the CIA and the FBI. Ben Reilly, Dr. Conners' lab assistant, was also given a similar deal for his involvement in creating Carnage. Using their collective scientific research and Peter Parker's DNA, they successfully created a new series of clones of Peter, one of which is Jessica. By the time Jessica was aware of her own existence, she became a fully developed clone. When she first awakened, Ben explained everything to fill in the blanks for Jessica . He told her that he's the former genetics researcher with Dr. Conners. He used the remains of Conners' research and Peter's genetic sample to replicate their own Spider-Man. They created a "phase 5" version of their project, manipulating the DNA to create a female version of Peter to work for the CIA as an agent with the alias, Jessica Drew. Ben told her that all of her memories as Peter Parker will be wiped and that she'll have a new identity and life. For unknown reasons, he went into detail how he came to be here. Telling her he faced jail time due to Conners' work, but he made a deal with the CIA to work on their project to be free. He tells her that they figured out how to make a clone and re-engineered Osborn's Oz formula. He reasoned why Peter's genetic sample was chosen was that normal human genome was too weak for the process; they need something stronger and Parker's DNA was perfect for the experiment. Ben explains there's interest in creating a mass clone army of Spider-Men, a new generation of war and that she's possibly the next Captain America. Jessica went to sleep after that. Sometime later, Jessica was being prepared for the process to completed Spider-Woman. Jessica was debuting before the scientist with her new costume; Jessica wasn't comfortable at all. She still carried the memories and experiences of Peter Parker and didn't want to be called Jessica, but then Ben assured it will be okay as Madame Web appeared to finalize her conditioning to become Jessica Drew, agent of CIA. As Madame Web prepared to wipe her memories, Carnage escaped from containment. The symbiote attacked the guards and then fled the scene. Jessica then found the containment room with her fellow clones. The clones panicked and wanted to escape; Jessica tried to calm the clones down, but she opted to escape as well. After escaping, Jessica resolved not to have any of the clones disturb Peter's life; Jessica didn't have the chance to stop the clones as she had trouble processing her thoughts. While sorting things out at the abandoned warehouse, she encountered a very upset Peter, accusing her of kidnapping Mary Jane Watson. Peter at first wanted to know who she was , but Jessica didn't give Peter a straight answer. Peter then demanded back MJ and Jessica tried to explain she wasn't responsible, but Peter was too upset to care and jumped after her. Jessica tried to keep Peter at bay, but Peter kept charging after her, demanding back MJ. Jessica lost her patience and threw Peter over a wooden beam. Peter was still hard-headed about the matter. Jessica tried to calm Peter down, but he kept throwing objects at Jessica while demanding for MJ; Jessica had it and shot webbing at Peter's face, but he fell back and the second floor of the warehouse fell on top of Peter. Jessica thought she killed Peter, but was relieved to find out Peter is still alive. Jessica then swore to Peter to help him get back what was lost to him and swung off. Later, Jessica rescued Peter from being arrested by SHIELD to help find MJ. She dropped in, disabled surrounding soldiers, and grabbed Peter away from SHIELD. Jessica and Peter remained hidden in the shadows as SHIELD and the Human Torch looked for them. After the coast was clear, she freed Peter of his cuffs and they both hitched a ride on top of a truck. While on the truck, Jessica revealed her face and told Peter of all that has transpired. After hearing that story, Peter couldn't only react in silence. Jessica wanted to make sure Peter was okay, but he wasn't. Peter wanted to know why Jessica attacked him earlier, but she corrected him, that Peter attacked her first. Peter felt he should be in a coma after going through so much in a single day. He then switched the subject, asking how she got the costume. Jessica explained she received her costume from the CIA, it was also the day Carnage escaped and gave the other clones the ability to escape as well. After their chat, Jessica got off their ride to show Peter their destination. Jessica suspects that one of the clones had taken MJ to Osborn's destroyed facility. Peter and Jessica found a mutated creature fighting the imperfect-clone of Peter, Kaine. While Kaine was dealing with MJ, Jessica and Peter tended to the unconscious Tarantula. When Tarantula awakened, he informed Peter and Jessica that the creature is the Oz-mutated MJ. Peter tried to reason with MJ and the humanity within her returned her back to human. Peter then attacked Kaine, demanding to know how he got his hands on Oz as the facility is empty. Just then, Otto Octavius came in and took credit for giving Kaine some Oz. Peter was furious and as more than willing to kill Octavius for what he did to MJ. Jessica had to hold back Peter, but Nick Fury intervened to contain the situation. Peter then pleaded with Reed Richards to fix MJ. Reed agreed to help Peter and take MJ with them to the Baxter Building to reverse the Oz mutation within her. Kaine refused to let MJ go and launched after MJ. SHIELD soldiers shot and killed Kaine. Jessica retaliated, but Fury had everyone stand-down again. Otto was grateful for Fury's handling of the situation, but he told Fury that he's taking back his experiments. Fury denied him anything as he's guilty for illegal cloning, but Otto revealed all that he's done was due to the FBI. Apparently there have been factions within the government that disliked Fury's group and wanted to command their own super-powered team. Otto was proud of his work. He revealed Richard Parker is actually an aged clone of Peter with false memories of him being Richard. Otto then explained they had confiscated Conner's research, which had Peter's blood. He also took credit for creating Jessica. Peter and Jessica wanted to kill Otto at this point, but Fury held them back. Otto explained that he didn't do anything to Peter, only that his work coincidentally perverted everything in Peter's life. Otto was quite happy to know his work ruined Peter's life in every way. He boasted that he alone made this scientific breakthrough in cloning, one that can replicate a thousand Thors to war. He said he will be rewarded with the Nobel Prize and metal of honor for his deeds and will thank Peter for his contributions. Otto then mocked Peter's intelligence to even believe his father was alive. Peter then made a deal with Fury. Ten minutes alone with Otto (along with the clones) while SHIELD goes on a "coffee break." Much to Otto's dismay, Fury agreed and left the building. Fury argued since this wasn't his jurisdiction and that Otto was in charge, he let Otto be in charge. Tarantula attacked first, he thought he had the upper-hand until Otto revealed he had the ability to create his own tentacles with his mind. When he formed his metal arms out of the remains of Osborn's facility, a steel pole impaled him and killed Tarantula. Jessica and Peter are the only ones left to take down Otto. The two double-teamed on Otto to much difficulty. While Peter held onto one of his tentacles, Jessica swung into Otto with a hard kick. Otto got mad and started to control all the metal within the room, causing metal objects to spin in a vortex, with Otto at the center. The two charged in and double-clocked Otto, rendering him unconscious. After defeating Octavius, Peter intends to live up his end of the bargain and face Fury. Jessica reminded Peter that Fury made Spider-Slayers against him to kill him. Peter still insisted he must face this matter as the security of his loved ones are at stake. Jessica wasn't willing to argue about this with "herself" and escaped. Jessica didn't leave far, she waited at the abandoned warehouse, believing Peter will figure out where she will be and he did. Peter wanted Jessica to be checked out by SHIELD doctors, but Jessica declined. Peter explained that he and Fury are in good standing with each other again, but Jessica pointed out that extends only to him, not her. He was still concerned that Jessica's body might sick, but Jessica argued she doesn't want to be near shadowy figures and white coats for a while. Peter then asked about her future plans, Jessica joked about coming to school with him, but she will seriously lead a new life as Jessica Drew. Peter then updated her about Aunt May knowing he's Spider-Man and MJ is okay. They both mutually believe they should be more like Reed Richards as adults. Jessica then prepared Peter for one of history's most awkward hug; they hugged each other and Jessica left to start her new life. Ultimatum Before the events of Ultimatum, earlier in the day, Jessica went out patrolling when she encountered Vulture running away from Human Torch; Spider-Woman intervened. Jessica kicked Vulture into the side of the building, defeating him, and webbed him down until police can pick him up. Meanwhile, a very curious Johnny Storm tried to strike up a conversation with her. Johnny went after Jessica to ask her a series a questions to get to know her better. When pressed how they know each other, Jessica told Johnny they know each other through mutual friends. Johnny then asked Jessica about her relation to Peter Parker since they have the same abilities; Jessica became further annoyed by his persistence and swung away even faster as she excused herself. During this time, Magneto activated his "Doomsday Protocols" by altering the planet's magnetic poles, he unleashed a series of geological disasters all across the globe. Manhattan will be pounded by a gigantic tide of ocean water that will kill millions. This disaster quickly became known as the "Ultimatum Wave". After the Ultimatum Wave hits New York, Jessica immediately starts to try and rescue survivors when she comes across Aunt May. Jessica at first didn't know it was Aunt May, just another civilian she saved from dangerous electrical power lines; after saving her, Jessica realized who she was and accidentally called her "Aunt May". Jessica then takes Aunt May to higher ground as the East River was still unstable. After taking her to safety, Aunt May wanted to know more about her and her connection with Peter, but she couldn't tell her she's a clone. Aunt May then pleaded with Jessica to help find Peter as she's all she got left of family; Jessica honored her wishes and went out to seek Peter. While swinging through the city, figuring how to find her original-other, Jessica saw the mystical energies from Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. Jessica theorizes that Peter would most likely be there (since they think exactly alike) and investigates. During this time, Hulk just destroyed Nightmare and caused a massive mystical explosion. The explosion knocked Jessica to the ground; she wasn't hurt. As she recovered to investigate the nature of the explosion, she found Hulk in full killer rage. Jessica quickly tried to run away, but Hulk stomped on the floor, causing a miniature quake to tip her balance and tripped her. She then tried to swing away, but Hulk clapped her hands, causing powerful ripping winds; her webbing snapped and she fell into a dark alleyway. Before Jessica could recover, Hulk jumped right on top of her and threw her through a wall. Jessica managed to get her footing and blinded Hulk with her webbing as she jumped over him. When Jessica blinded Hulk, he slammed into a MTA bus and she took the opportunity to hide. Military choppers found Hulk and drew his attention as Jessica watched Hulk kill the pilots. Jessica remained hidden in the shadows until Hulk left, after that, she resumed her search for Peter. Jessica began looking under every rubble, hoping to find Peter, but no luck. Jessica began to fall into despair when she found Kitty Pryde. Jessica quickly went to hug Kitty, but she phased right through her. She then fixed her hair and face to show she's "Peter," but Kitty wasn't amused. The two began aiding victims in the flood, helping trapped victims as they continue to search for Peter. After helping victims go to higher ground, rescue choppers came to retrieve the victims and they resumed their search for Peter. Jessica and Kitty kept calling out for Peter, but no one called back. A secondary tidal-wave flooded over and Jessica stuck onto a pole as they continue to search for Peter. Ultimately, Kitty found Peter's damaged mask, suggesting Peter had fallen. After Jessica found out, she couldn't face Aunt May; she entrusted Kitty to deliver Peter's mask to Aunt May; however it was later discovered Peter survived. Ultimate Enemy After Ultimatum, six months have passed. Currently, mutations and special abilities have been deemed illegal after the events of Ultimatum; Jessica continues to remain in New York and dedicates her life as Spider-Woman. For the past 32 days, Jessica has been on her own personal sting operation at Roxxon Industries, strongly believing that dark corporations such as Roxxon is up to no good and creating new bio-genetic weapons. Dreading the idea that new genetic monsters or more of herself might be made, she maintained a vigilant watch over Roxxon's research facility, believing something will happen; Jessica wasn't mistaken for her concerns. While swinging around the building for routine spying, a biological incident occurred. An unknown biological creature of great blob-like mass have exploded from inside-out of the building. Jessica swung into action and begun rescuing the endangered scientists within Roxxon. While saving them, she demanded to know what did Roxxon do to result such a horror, but all the scientists she asked denied responsibility for the disaster; Jessica considered their answers as lies. As Jessica continued to rescue victims from the Roxxon building, the structure was collapsing and Jessica swung away; the building exploded before Jessica could clear out. She crashed onto a cab and recovered from the blast to return to her apartment. In her apartment, Jessica flipped on the TV to see if the news have any relevant information. She dreaded the idea she was somehow blamed for the incident, but the news focused on a separate attack at the Baxter Building. Suddenly, Jessica's spider-sense alarmed her of danger. Not long after, the very same alien that fought Nick Fury, Spider-Man, and Human Torch had appeared to kill her. Jessica jumped and stayed behind the door wall to anticipate her enemy. When the alien broke into her home, she quickly webbed the alien from behind; the alien was temporarily blinded, but the creature quickly recovered and attempted to vaporize Jessica. Spider-Woman managed to jump free out of her building, narrowly evaded her attacker's beam attack and swung to freedom; the creature would teleport and go after the Parker family. Jessica would later follow the trail of destruction to the Parker residence. Spider-Man just left the house to investigate the matter as the alien attacker mysteriously knows everything about them. Jessica trailed Peter for a chat. Ultimate Mystery Jessica called to Peter, but he told her he didn't have time to deal with his female-clone. As Peter kept swinging, Jessica talked about the attack on the Baxter Building and that she was there. Peter asked if Jessica was behind the attack, but Jessica debated the logic of jeopardizing herself by staging an alien attack. Jessica then asked if Peter thought she possibly turned criminal if he turned into a female. Peter had no answers to Jessica's argument and she realized Peter is very frustrated and grasping straws. Jessica slowed down Peter after telling him exactly what's going through his mind and the attack on Roxxon Industries. Clung on the side of a building, Jessica explained that the attack wasn't just on super-heroes, but a multi-prong attack on the powers and intelligence of the world. Because the first attack didn't finish off Peter, Jessica believes there will be a second wave to finish off Peter. Jessica made a strong argument that whatever threat is against them, Roxxon is somehow related and they should set their sights on investigating. Jessica would later infiltrate Roxxon Industries as Julia Carpenter. She dyed her hair red and falsified her resume to appeal to Roxxon employers as a former prodigy employee of the Baxter Building. With credentials harder to verify, she managed to fool her employers to accept her application and was grouped with a team called ''The Brain Trust ''. Jessica would later report to Peter that she successfully planted herself within Roxxon and had Peter on stand-by should something unexpected goes down. On her first day she is introduced to a group of people who she is meant to work with: The Brain Trust. In that group are: Dr. Arnim Zola III, Private Investigator Misty Knight, Nathaniel Essex, Dr. Layla Miller and Dr. Samuel Sterns. During Captain Marvel's battle against the remains of the Fantastic Four, the scientist group were put in a contained area and they all suspected Jessica as someone different. Jessica was unable to explain herself other than deny all accusations, however she decided it's better to escape. She used her webbing to tie everyone and blow through the door, unfortunately, Dr. Sterns isn't the weak paralyzed man he presents himself to be. Sterns had abilities relative to the Hulk. He suddenly became a purple Hulk-ish creature and gave chase to Jessica. She tried to blind Sterns and run for it, but Sterns grabbed and slammed her hard on the floor, knocking her out. Before she fainted, she can hear the Brain Trust notifying their superiors about Jessica as Spider-Woman and they have plans for her. Unable to fight, she fell unconscious. Ultimate Doom Jessica awoke to find the Brain Trust ready to experiment and torture her for information regarding her allegiances and the alien attack. To her surprise, Otto Octavius revealed himself as the leader of the Brain Trust and informed them Jessica was his creation, his female clone of Spider-Man. The crew wasn't sure of Jessica's reasons, however, Otto presumed it was her way of getting closure against him. Just as he's about to perform a surgical procedure, Spider-Man intervened by webbing down everyone in the lab. With all enemy combatants contained, Peter took the chance to free Jessica. As he ripped out Jessica's bonds, she tried to warn Peter that he's about to get hit by Dr. Sterns (a Hulk-like mutant). Peter thought Jessica was trying to assert her control over the situation, but his spider-sense kicked in and he realized what's happen as he dodged the attack. As Peter handled Dr. Sterns and provided suppressive combat support for Jessica, she freed herself and took the chance to beat Octavius into a bloody pulp. Spider-Man defeated Dr. Sterns and delayed the rest of the Brain Trust members long enough for him to grab Jessica to run. The duo then broke through the window and swung a block away before landing on a rooftop. Peter suggested they should gain more distance, but received a surprise emotional hug from Jessica. She expressed her gratitude for saving her and expressed how much she hated Octavius, Peter agreed and mentioned he unfollowed him on Twitter. As Jessica told Peter how she wanted to kill Octavius, the Roxxon building was suddenly destroyed by the alien blob that attacked the building earlier. As the blob expanded and destroyed nearby buildings, Jessica couldn't believe it's happening again. Peter had Jessica refocus on the task at hand: rescue as many civilians as possible. While saving civilians in the wake of the attack, Peter found Octavius under the blob and pleaded for help. Peter tried to reach for Otto, but Jessica was against it and reasoned he deserved his fate as he ruined their lives. As Jessica tugged Peter away, he reminded Jessica that they help everyone. Both Peter and Jessica grabbed each of Otto's arm tried to yank him out; Jessica was angry at Peter's sense of morality as they tried to help Otto. Only with their combined strength, they saved Otto. Otto was grateful for the save, but Peter silenced him. Just then, Rick Jones opened a warp portal behind them, delivering Johnny Storm along for the ride. Johnny explained they're here to grab a sample of the blob to help Susan stop Reed Richards. As Jessica, Rick, Johnny, and Peter prepared to leave, Otto volunteered to join them. Jessica was strongly against it, but they need all the brilliant minds they could get and they warped back to the Project Pegasus. Back at the Project Pegasus, Susan figured out a means to find and take the fight directly to Reed. After finding out Reed was hiding in a pocket of the N-Zone, Spider-Man, the Ultimates, SHIELD, the remains of F4, Nova, Spider-Woman, and even Octavius entered the Negative Zone and engaged enemy forces. However, before they could fully attack, Ben Grimm wanted talk to Reed after a lifetime of friendship. After Ben confirmed that their enemy was indeed Reed and that all that had happened was his doing, Jessica and the heroes attacked and victoriously defeated Reed and his alien forces. After battle, Jessica returned with SHIELD by Helicarrier. While both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates was curious as to how Fury was alive, he erased everyone's memories with a flash of light, including Jessica's. Carol Danvers was impressed with Jessica's abilties and offered Jessica a job at S.H.I.E.L.D. and she accepted. Her first duty was to interrogate Otto, which she gladly did. Jessica was eager to make Otto's life a living hell, but was stopped by Danvers. Otto wanted leniency in exchange for his knowledge of Roxxon Industries, the Brain Trust, and whatever technology he deciphered during their battle with Richards. Jessica was against giving Otto mercy, but Danvers took his offer in consideration while detained. Foiling the Bombshells & Johnny Storm One afternoon in Brooklyn, the Bombshells attacked an armored truck for its money. Just as they collected the money, Jessica blinded the two with webbing and warned them of their swearing as she swooped in to stop them. The mother-daughter duo blindly retaliated and cursed loudly as they tried to removing the webbing; Lori was able to see from her left eye and shot Jessica in the back. Lori tried a second attack while Jessica was still recovering, but Jessica jumped away to evade the attack. Just then, Human Torch arrived and created a ring of fire to close their means of escape. Jessica jumped into the middle, blinded the Bombshells, and knocked them both out for the police to arrest. With the Bombshells out cold and arrested, Jessica leaves the scene, but not without Johnny giving chase. Johnny wanted to know why she's in a hurry and she reasoned she's heading somewhere else. Johnny then accused her of running away from him, which she flatly denies. Johnny then points out that this is their second team-up and made the point that not many people have their "lifestyle"; Jessica continue to insist she needs to go. Johnny then wondered about the cold shoulder as he confirmed they both have mutual friends. He then asked about her relation to Spider-Man, but Jessica told Johnny to ask Peter; Johnny wanted her to answer the question. Jessica wondered why Johnny cared, but that question seem to have hurt Johnny; Johnny told Jessica he thought she was cool and hoped to hang with her, but he flew off. Jessica felt bad to brush-off Johnny, but she felt it was for the best. Jessica then went to hide herself in the shadows of an alleyway, to sulk over the situation, but Johnny surprised her by complemented her being cute; Jessica was annoyed at the fact Johnny found her unmasked, but Johnny assured her to keep her identity a secret. Johnny re-introduce himself and Jessica tried to deflect the issue by noticing a change in his hair. Johnny re-introduced himself again and Jessica confirmed she knows Johnny. Johnny then asked why can't they be friends; Jessica couldn't resist any further and relented to tell Johnny her name. After that, to her surprise, Johnny asked Jessica out on a date. Jessica was surprised that Johnny would even ask her to the movies, but Johnny told her that he was ready to propose to her, but thinks a movie date was pushing it. Jessica's answer was never revealed. Johnny was later bragging about how he and Spider-Woman went on a date and kissed. It is not known if this happened or was an exaggeration of the events that occurred. Ultimates Jessica became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. after the encounter with Reed Richards, and a member of the Ultimates. After aiding the Ultimates in their struggle against The City, she returned to her apartment in the Triskelion and found a dossier on Miles Morales left by Nick Fury. The dossier detailed Miles and his activities as Spider-Man. The following night, when Miles once again went out on patrol, Jess confronted Miles as a knock-off Spider-Man. She kicked him in the face and demanded to know who he is. Miles was confused by the sudden appearance of a female Spider-Man. Jessica managed to remove his mask with her webs and inquired about his powers. She webbed him up and Miles tripped and knocked himself out. He later awoke inside a holding cell at Triskelion ONE. Outside his cell were Spider-Woman, Nick Fury, Hawkeye and Iron Man. Later at the Triskelion, Jess and Nick are talking to Miles about his future and what they will do with him. Meanwhile, in the Triskelion Medical Ward, Max Dillon awakens from a chemically induced coma and immediately attacks all the medical staff. The lights go out in Miles' cell and him and Fury immediately join the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents in taking point. Electro escapes and is confronted by Iron Man, however his armor is deactivated by a power surge caused by Electro's attacks. Hawkeye attempts to take him down with his arrows, but they phase right through him. Spider-Woman attacks him but he tosses her aside. Miles fights Electro and gains the upper hand due to his camoflague ability and manages to disrupt Electro's powers through a venom sting. This gives Fury the opportunity to open fire on Electro. With Electro detained once again, Nick sees the potential in Miles and instructs Jessica to give him a suit. The next day, Jessica shows up in civilian clothing and hands Miles a case containing his new costume, courtesy of Nick Fury. She tells him that he has one chance to prove himself. Miles is now officially the new Spider-Man. When the President decided to activate the Protocol, there was an order to dismiss Fury as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ultimates, Spider-Woman was in the Triskelion together with Captain Britain. Jessica was bored and tired of being in the Ultimates. Then on her nerves acted Jimmy Braddock, telling boring lectures, Spider-Woman asks not to anger her, but he starts to flirt with her. Jessica wanted to offend him, but feels that Triskelion released lulls the gas, and she along with Jimmy loses consciousness. Later the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Marvin Flumm, he asked his soldiers to take the Spider-Woman and Captain Britain under arrest. The soldiers claim Jessica and Jimmy from the Triskelion. United We Stand Once Miles Morales helped Captain America to deal with Hydra soldiers, Jessica appeared along Thor and Iron Man, and learns from Steve Rogers that Miles has become an Ultimate. Later Jessica is present at the time of the appointment of Captain America as President. After Captain America agreed to allow Miles to join the Ultimates, the terrorist organization Hydra has declared war on S.H.I.E.L.D. and President Steve Rogers. Hawkeye splits each of the heroes into groups, placing Spider-Woman and Miles Morales together, as he says it was a order from Captain America personally, which of course gets under the skin of Spider-Woman. Later Spider-Woman repeatedly tells Miles to leave, but he stays and does his thing, which allows him to take out a few War Machines, until Spider-Woman tells him to get out of there, which leads to Miles snapping and asking what her beef is with him. They decide to put a pin in the conversation when more War Machines descend upon them, Spider-Woman offers Miles a thousand bucks to just go home, saying this is too dangerous for him, but Miles wants to help. The War Machines take their attack from the Spiders and pursue Captain America as he flies overhead, and Miles webs one of the War Machines to tag along. While on top of a War Machine, Miles covers the pilot's eyes which causes them to crash into Giant-Woman's shoulder, and they both fall to the ground below. Later on, in the aftermath of the war, Jessica discovered Miles after he defeated a mind-controlled Giant-Woman and scanned him for injuries, even embracing him in a reassuring hug. Miles asked her what the connection between them was once more, but she don't responded; Jessica told Miles to return to his parents and provided him with a plausible explanation of why he had been gone. Spider-Man No More One year later, Jessica got in touch with Miles Morales, who after the death of his mother, had ceased to be Spider-Man. Jessica wanted to give Miles a briefcase containing his suit, and induce him to become Spider-Man again, but he refused to accept it. Jessica later visited Miles' house and left a box in his room, and looked him from a distance as he opened it. Later Jessica learned about the emergency call of two mysterious superheroes nicknamed Cloak and Dagger that she found being guinea pig escaped from the Roxxon Corporation, however S.H.I.E.L.D. was not going to arrest the people from Roxxon because of their secret cooperation. A day later, Jessica penetrated into the room of Miles to find out he had not rid whether of the spider-costume. When Miles found Jessica in her room, she decided to admit, that she was a product created from the DNA of Peter Parker, but that she not consider herself to be his clone. She explained to Miles that both them were the results scientific experiments, and that even though she had memories of Peter, she had not that of Spider-Man, and bearing a piece of Peter's ethics, Jessica understands his desire to stop the people at Roxxon Corporation that continue with illegal experiments. Jessica wants that Miles understand why he should be Spider-Man. She manages to persuade Miles again to become spider-Man, and in the morning both them goes to stop the Roxxon Corporation. But before that Jessica and Miles found in a dark alley Lana Baumgartner that attacked them with her blasts and tried to escape. After Miles tried to grab Bombshell with the web, but missed, Jessica caught her with her web. Spider-Woman explains to Lana that she and Miles want to help her, and that everyone knows about it because it works with S.H.I.E.L.D. Then Jessica alerted Miles worked thanks to her spider sense both were deafened by Taskmaster who worked with the Roxxon Corporation. Spider-Woman remained paralyzed, and the Taskmaster was killing her with his weapon, but Miles, which immediately rose to his feet, pushed her aside. Jessica came to herself and sees that Lori Baumgartner runs away, meanwhile Jessica and Miles continue to fight Taskmaster. Only with the help of Bombshell, who had since returned, and Cloak and Dagger that Jessica and Miles manage to defeat Taskmaster and soon after the group of young heroes set off to stop the Roxxon Corporation. Cataclysm Young Ultimates Spider-Verse Marvel Universe References Category:Expanded History